This application claims the priority of German patent application 100 48 530.8, filed Sep. 30, 2000.
The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a module for the fastening of the module on a vehicle body. Certain preferred embodiments relate to fastening arrangements for a radiation module.
Modules, which, as a rule, consist of a structural member or of a subassembly and of a console combining the structural members or the subassembly to a module, are mounted on vehicles by means of screwed connections on a body of the vehicle. This type of fastening is reasonable with respect to cost and simultaneously permits a precise positioning of the modules. However, it is a disadvantage that, in the case of unfavorable installation conditions, the fastening points cannot be freely accessible and, as a result, an assembly or a pre-assembly becomes more difficult.
A special mounting situation exists when a passage opening between the vehicle body and the module is not situated in the fastening plane of the module. In this case, tolerances in the module as well as in the vehicle body may have the result that the corresponding openings in the vehicle body and in the module are not situated sufficiently closely upon one another for ensuring a tight connection. Although tolerances can be compensated by correspondingly enlarged receiving openings for the fastening elements on the module carrier, it is a disadvantage in this case that simultaneously the module must now be held in the correct position and the fastening elements must be mounted.
This problem is solved according to preferred embodiments by providing fastening arrangement for a module for the fastening of the module on a vehicle body, wherein fastening points of the module are constructed as a plurality of elongated openings extending in the same direction. According to the invention, it is suggested for a module carrier of the above-mentioned type to construct the fastening points as elongated openings constructed in the same direction. This results in the advantage that, in the case of modules in unfavorable mounting positions, the elongated openings can be aligned such that the module can be moved to its site essentially transversely to the axis of the fastening device, that is, by sliding in a fastening plane. The module must no longer be held for mounting the fastening elements.
Advantageous further developments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Thus, it is suggested according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention to construct the elongated openings at least partially as a curved path. As a result of this construction of the elongated openings, the mounting operation can be still better adapted to the local situations. If, for example, as also suggested, the curved path is constructed such that its end area is directed against the gravitational force, the module is secured in its pre-assembly position in which the fastening elements are not yet mounted, against an accidental falling-out because, for a detachment, the module would first have to be lifted against the gravitational force. In the same manner, it is possible to achieve a movement required for the mounting as a result of the curved path. If, for example, a passage opening between the vehicle body and the module is not situated in the mounting plane but in a plane perpendicular thereto, as a result of a corresponding construction of the curved path, a movement can be forced in the course of the mounting operation which guides the module from its starting position to its final mounting site and, shortly before the mounting site has been reached, forces a movement for a joining of corresponding openings in the vehicle body and in the module.
Irrespective of the construction of the elongated openings as curved paths, for further simplifying the assembly, it can be provided to construct at least one of the flanks of at least one elongated opening as an insertion aid. This facilitates particularly the pre-assembly of fastening points which are not directly visible during the mounting operation.
The above-described invention is particularly advantageous if it used in conjunction with a passage opening consisting of corresponding openings in the vehicle body and in the module, in which case these openings are to be sealingly joined onto one another in the course of the mounting operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.